20 Bleats to Silence the Lamb
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [CHALLENGE FIC] Hiro transforms accidentally after bumping into Tohru. Realising he can no longer speak English, Hiro goes into a panicked frenzy of head butting Kyo's feet and yelling [or rather, bleating] abuse. Hoorah!


**A/N:**

**This is a challenge fic for Insane-Possessed-Obsessed, who is the author of the "20 Ways To…" series. I hope you enjoy it, I-P-O! **

**NOTE: ****The bits in **_(Italic brackets)_**is the translations of what Hiro is bleating. **_'Italics in speech marks like this' _**is just Hiro's normal thinking. **

_'That stupid Honda girl, the stupidest girl I've ever had this DIS-pleasure to meet, I swear, why did I even bother taking Kisa to this stupid house with that stupid cat always yelling stupid things and that stupid girl always trying to help Kisa with stupid homework and stupid me always acting stupid; it's so stupid!' _

It was rather, for lack of better word, _stupid_ of Hiro to be sitting at that table, his legs crossed so tightly the blood almost didn't travel through them, making his toes turn tingly and numb. He had his eyes drooping slightly, elbow leaning against the table and his head plopped uncomfortably in his hand. He was self-inducing drowsiness to imply to his favourite cousin that he, indeed, was rather bored.

"Are we going soon?" He spat all of a sudden, sitting up straight after almost half an hour of 'sleeping'. "This is getting boring and I really don't have the time to sit and listen to you two drone on about math sums." He paused for a moment. "C'mon Kisa, let's go. I can teach you."

"No, really, it's alright," The brunette girl replied, smiling that _stupid_ smile she always smiles when she has the chance to smile it. "I don't mind."

"Yeah? Is that so?" the Sheep-cursed questioned, "Well, I do."

Tohru stood as to stop him leaving, but apparently, he had other thoughts. She out-stretched her arms as if to say, 'bring it' and he walked forwards, completely forgetting the fact he was cursed, and rammed (no pun intended) into her. With a loud 'poof!' noise, he transformed within seconds. Kisa, who was too upset to watch any longer, stood silently and fled to Shigure's study. She always found some unusual comfort in that perverted, old man.

"Baa!" Hiro bleated, once the post-transformation mist had cleared. "Baaa? Baa… BAA!? BAAAAAAA BAA BAAA!?" _(Hmmph! Huh? Wait… WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?) _

Tohru stared blankly at the boy; had he gone utterly mad?

"Are you alright, Hiro?" She knelt down at touched his woolly coat. "Did you hit your head?"

"Baa, baa! Baaaaa!" _(No, of course not! Idiot!) _He bleated in return, unable to figure out what was happening to him. Was this some kind of weird thing related to the curse?

_'Holy crap, what the hell? Why all of a sudden can't I say anything? Have I transformed into a sheep for ever, this time? Stupid! Stupid! This is so stupid!' _

"Baa…" Hiro bleated loudly in frustration, unaware Kyo had just strolled in on the flustered Tohru and the transformed Hiro.

"Hey…" It took a moment for it to register in his mind, "What the hell?!"

"Baa! Baa baa! BAA!" _(Hey! No one asked you! STUPID CAT!)_ Hiro sent the best death glare he could in that snuggly, cuddly form. It must be rather hard to be offending as an adorable little lamb.

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' STUPID, YOU DAMNED PUNK!?" Kyo snapped back, pointing rudely at the Sheep on the floor.

Kisa, for anyone concerned, was now safe in Yuki's bedroom, watching him do his own math homework. The Rat had rescued Kisa after Shigure had asked her to 'polish his knob'. She had reached for a tissue and started to wipe the knob to his study door when Yuki barged in, punched him for being a 'dirty pervert' and marched Kisa down the hall.

"W-Wait…" Tohru started to feel dizzy; this was all so confusing! "Kyo, you can understand him?"

"No duh, we're both animals, aren't we?" Kyo stated matter-of-factly. "He's got nothin' interestin' to say anyway, so don't go worryin' about him."

"BAAAA!" _(SHUT UP!)_ Hiro protested angrily, ramming his head against Kyo's foot as he attempted to exit the room.

"Bugger off!" The Cat replied, leering at his younger cousin. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"Baa, baa baa baaa? Baa? Baa baaa baaaa… baa baa baaa? Baa? BAA!? BAA BAAA! Baa baa baa! ... Baa." _(What, do I need some kind of permit to be here? And since when did you have the right to boss me around, anyway? Huh? HUH!? YOU'VE GOT SUCH A BIG MOUTH! It'd do you good to shut it up sometimes! ... Hmmph.) _

"Whatever! I aint standin' here to be yelled at by some little bastard!" Kyo then did manage to storm off before Hiro bit him in a fit. He waddled back over to Tohru and sat near her, waiting for the 'poof!' of him transforming back.

"H-Hiro… w-what h-h-happened to you…" Tohru started to sob pathetically, unable to control her emotion. "I don't w-want you to be a sh-sh-sheep for ever!"

"BAA! BAA BAAA!" _(Shut up! You're giving me a headache!)_

Unsure of what Hiro had yelled at her, Tohru mumbled a simple, 'sorry' before standing and also leaving the room, which was rather lucky because he changed back soon after. He quickly slipped on his clothes and realised at that precise moment that the Sohma's must be the fastest dressers in the world; I mean, look at Yuki! He can get dressed in a second!

"Oh, Hiro…" Came a soft, worried voice to his left. He turned. "You're back… I was hoping… you'd be okay now… so, go on… speak…"

"Yeah, I wanna know if you're back to normal now," Kyo had also swaggered back to see if his annoying, younger cousin was all right. Not that he was concerned! Oh, no! Not at all!

"Did Hiro change back?" Gosh Tohru, have you been living under a rock the past five minutes? She also ran into the room with the gathering of Sohma's to see if Hiro's voice had changed back to its human form. With all eyes on him, Hiro opened his mouth.

"Baa…?"

_'Oh shit!' _

**A/N: **

**Aha… that was rather odd, wasn't it? **

**Oh well, I'm glad you read it this far… **

**I hope ya liked it! **

**SHOULD I DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!?**


End file.
